The present invention relates to a lubricating system for an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to a system for lubricating bearings of a crankshaft of the engine.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 60-42161 discloses a lubricating system for bearings of a crankshaft in which an oil passage is provided passing in the crankshaft and a crankpin and oil is ejected in a direction parallel with axis of the crankshaft and sprayed onto a side of each bearing. In such a system, a complicated oil passage must be provided for supplying lubricating oil to the passage in the crankshaft.